Thomas
Storyline Thomas is a tank engine who lives on the Island of Sodor, along with his railway friends. He often pulls his own coaches Annie and Clarabel. Sees the narrow gauge engines. or sometimes deals with Troublesome Trucks, He has his own branch line which is owned by Sir Topham Hatt. His arch-nemesis is Devious Diesel. Thomas is apt to get into trouble by trying too hard to be, in his words, a "really useful engine," attempting to do things that are best left to bigger engines. Other members of Sir Topham Hatt's railway include junior engine Percy, Thomas' best friend, who is always willing to help, and big engine Gordon the fastest and most powerful member of the team who uses his superior strength to help the smaller engines get out of trouble. TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used *Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - TIRE SKID 01 (Heard once in "Bertie's Chase" and "Better Late Than Never" and heard twice in "Horrid Lorry.") *Sound Ideas, TRUCK, HORN, AIR - 2 BLASTS 01 *Sound Ideas, TRUCK, HORN, AIR - TWO BLASTS FORD 02 (Heard once in "Double Teething Troubles." and often in "The Fogman.") (Originally used as Derek's horn.) *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, TERROR, HUMAN, HORROR *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, LONG, HUMAN, HORROR 02 (Heard 3 times in "Thomas, Percy and the Squeak" in the US and the International versions. Alicia Botti screams like this when she is scared of a mouse inside Annie and Clarabel.) *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, LONG, HUMAN, HORROR 03 (Heard once in "Thomas, Percy and the Squeak." Alicia Botti screams only when she is scared of a mouse inside Annie and Clarabel.) *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, LONG, HUMAN, HORROR 04 (Heard once in "Thomas, Percy and the Squeak." Alicia Botti screams only when she is scared of a mouse inside Annie and Clarabel.) *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 *Sound Ideas, STEREO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 02 *Sound Ideas, SHEEP - ADULT CALLING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Baa!") *Sound Ideas, CHICKEN - BARNYARD, C.U. CLUCK, SQUAWK, FLAP, ANIMAL, BIRD (Heard once in "Bye George!".) *Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - VARIOUS SNORTS, GROWLS, TRUMPETS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Henry and the Elephant.") *Sound Ideas, CHILDREN, CROWD - SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE OF CHILDREN: BIG CHEER, CHEERING 01 *Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 (Heard once in "Saved from Scrap.") *Sound Ideas, WIND - EERIE WIND, WEATHER (Heard once in "Haunted Henry".) *Sound Ideas, BOAT, TUG - AIR HORN: THREE BLASTS, MARINE *Sound Ideas, Fireworks - Mortars Launching Fireworks Into Sky, Screamers And Explosions Overhead Ending With Large Bang * Sound Ideas, Train, Diesel, Passing With Horn Blast, Alarm; *Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FACTORY WHISTLE, LARGE FACTORY (Heard once in a high pitch in "Scaredy Engines".) *Sound Ideas, SHIP, HORN - SHIPS HORN, 1 LONG BLAST, CLOSE, ALARM, DIGIFFECTS *Sound Ideas, BIRD, TAWNY OWL - TAWNY OWL, STRIX ALUCO, BIRD, DIGIFFECTS (Used from season 4-7], heavy use for nighttime.) *Sound Ideas, MAGIC - WILD MAGIC HARP, 01 (Heard once in "Percy and the Haunted Mine.") *Sound Ideas, MAGIC - WILD MAGIC HARP, 02 (Heard twice in "Percy and the Haunted Mine.") *Sound Ideas, SIREN, AIR RAID - AIR RAID SIREN, ALARM, DIGIFFECTS (Heard once in "Put Upon Percy.") *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - ENGLISH STEAM LOCOMOTIVE WHISTLE: SHORT TOOT (Used for Emily's whistle.) *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - ENGINE WHISTLE (GWR) 01 (Used as Spencer's whistle.) *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - ENGINE WHISTLE (GWR) 02 (Used as Spencer's whistle.) *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - ENGINE WHISTLE (LMS) 01 (Used as Arthur's whistle.) *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - ENGINE WHISTLE (LMS) 02 (Used as Murdoch's whistle.) *Sound Ideas, WOOD, BREAK - BREAKING WOOD, WITH CROWBAR- CREAKING, DIGIFFECTS *Sound Ideas, CRASH, AUTO - AUTO APPROACH, SKID AND CRASH, CARTOON (Heard once in "Horrid Lorry." and "Percy's Chocolate Crunch".) Heard in a Low Pitch *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - SHORT IMPACT CRASH, (Heard once in "It's Only Snow".) *Sound Ideas, AUTO, CARTOON - CRASHY AUTO LANDING, (Heard from seasons 3-7) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard once in a low pitch in "Lady Hatt's Birthday Party.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SPROING (Heard once in "Duncan Gets Spooked.") *Sound Ideas, AUTO, CRASH - CRASHES AND ROLLS DOWN EMBANKMENT (Heard once in "The Flying Kipper".) *Sound Ideas, Train, Diesel, Arriving With Horn, Alarm; *Sound Ideas, Whistle, Factory - Steam Whistle, One Blast, Industry Whistles; Factory and Industrial Equipment (Used as Stepney's whistles.) *Sound Ideas, WIND - SIBERIAN WIND, WEATHER, (Heard once in "Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure".) *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, BRAKE - BRAKES SQUEAL (Used from Season 1-3.) *Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - VARIOUS SNORTS, GROWLS, TRUMPETS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Henry and the Elephant".) *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP, 01 (Heard once in "Lady Hatt's Birthday Party".) *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP, 03 (Heard once in "Percy's Chocolate Crunch" in a low pitch and "The Spotless Record" in a normal pitch.) *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP, 07 (Heard once in "The Spotless Record.") *Hollywoodedge, Goat Single Short Ble AT044603 (Heard once in "Henry to the Rescue".) *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057602 *Hollywoodedge, Cans Crash Floor Rol CRT033403 (Heard once in "Thomas Meets the Queens".) *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 (Heard once in "No Sleep for Cranky".) *Hollywoodedge, Metal Creaks Machine FS015801 (Heard often when an engine stops in Seasons 4-7.) *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "Toby's Discovery".) Image Gallery *Thomas & Friends/Gallery Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Don't Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 Category:Shows That Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Good TV Shows Category:TV Ratings: TV-Y Category:Shows That Use SCREAM, FEMALE, LONG, HUMAN, HORROR 02 Category:Shows That Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Shows That Use Gusts Heavy Cold Wind Category:Shows That Use Giggling Two Children Category:Shows That Use Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 Category:Shows That Use Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 Category:Shows That Don't Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use LAUGH, CARTOON - SHORT CRAZY LAUGH, HUMAN Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Category:Shows That Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Shows That Use Small Group Kids Chee Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03 Category:Shows That Use CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 Category:Shows That Use Bird Duck Quacks Clos Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 07 Category:Shows That Use CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 Category:Shows That Use Single Frog Croak Cl Category:Shows That Use Bird Rooster 2 Crow Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SHOT AND WHINE Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 03 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - RICCO AND WHINE 05 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 03 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 04 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 05 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 26 Category:Shows That Don't Use ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - RICCO AND WHINE 04 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - THIN RICCO 03 Category:Shows That Don't Use LION - SINGLE GROWL, ANIMAL, CAT Category:Shows That Don't Use BEAR - LOUD ROAR, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Don't Use BIRD, DUCK - SINGLE DUCK QUACKING, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN Category:Shows That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Category:Shows That Don't Use PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Category:Shows That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 Category:Shows That Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 Category:Shows That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Category:Shows That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Shows That Don't Use WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 Category:Shows That Don't Use Wet Splats Various CRT052303 Category:Shows That Don't Use High Pitched Whistl Category:Shows That Don't Use Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Category:Shows That Use BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 04 Category:Shows That Don't Use Screams 5 Man InsaneT Category:Hows That Don't Use Sky Rocket Loud High Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SCREAM - SHORT TERROR SCREAM, HORROR Category:Shows That Use Wilhelm Scream Category:Shows That Don't Use Man Yells Mediumhig Category:Shows That Don't Use SCREAM - MALE, TERROR, HUMAN, HORROR Category:Shows That Don't Use SCREAM - MALE: SHORT HORROR SCREAM, HUMAN 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, YELL - PAINFUL YELL 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, YELL - EXCITED COWBOY YELPING Category:Shows That Use CARTOON, SCREAM - SHORT TERROR SCREAM, HORROR Category:Shows That Don't Use HORSE - SINGLE WHINNY, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING Category:Shows That Don't Use COW - SINGLE COW MOO, ANIMAL 02 Category:Shows That Use Head Bonk Whorn 3 Typ Category:Shows That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, YELL - PAINFUL YELL 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP Category:Shows That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG, 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 06 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 08 Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 09 Category:Shows That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG, 02 Category:Shows That Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - MEDIUM VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP Category:Shows That Don't Use Several Rapid Swish Category:Shows That Don't Use SQUEAK, CARTOON - ROLLING WHEEL SQUEAKS Category:Shows That Don't Use Gto Mix Revs Peel Out Category:Shows That Don't Use Girl Screams Long Hi Category:Shows That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - LID ON MANHOLE HIT Category:Shows That Don't Use Ding Metallic HitF CRT2016507 Category:Movies That Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Use Screams 1 Woman Singl Category:Shows That Don't Use Bell Gong With Funny Whi Category:Shows That Don't Use Screams 2 Woman Singl Category:Pages in under construction Category:Shows That Use Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Category:Shows That Don't Use Disney Ricochet Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE PASS BY FAST Category:Shows That Don't Use Moose Calls Raspy Hon Category:Shows That Don't Use Whistle Wbulb Horn Category:Shows That Don't Use Bang Whonk Category:Shows That Don't Use Colt Whinnies Vario Category:PBS Kids Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801